1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for navigating applications and objects in a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) have greatly enhanced the usability and productivity of computer software. In most GUIs, such as found in operating systems such as Microsoft Windows (3.x, 95, and NT), IBM OS/2, Apple Macintosh, and some versions of the UNIX operating system, data is supplied to a user through one or more windows or views.
Two well known utility for use with the GUI is the File Manager for Windows 3.x and the Explorer for Windows 95. These utilities allow users to display the contents of disk drives, directories, sub-directories, and files. Once activated, the File Manager or Explorer displays a directory window divided into two parts, wherein a left portion of the window displays a directory tree with an expand-collapse tree structure of disk drives, directories and subdirectories and a right portion of the window displays the contents of a selected disk drive, directory, or subdirectory. Plus (+) signs and minus (-) signs shown in the directory tree designate expandable and collapsible branches thereof. For example, a plus (+) sign in a directory or subdirectory icon indicates that additional subdirectories are located within the icon, whereas a minus (-) sign in a subdirectory icon indicates that the directory can be collapsed inside its parent directory. A folder icon without a plus (+) or minus (-) sign indicates that it is the lowest level of subdirectory.
In this manner, both the File Manager and Explorer allow a user to display and traverse the hierarchical structure of data storage devices. However, these utilities can only be used with the data storage devices and the file system provided by the computer. Consequently, a significant need exists for a utility that allows a user to display and traverse the hierarchical structure of applications or documents and the elements or components thereof to facilitate the access, display and processing of the applications and objects.